Jinxia
ALIGNMENT: Evil +--------- Good Choatic --+-------- Lawful BASIC INFORMATION ~ Full and complete name: 'Jinxia Bonehinge '~ Race: Goblin (Northrend Dispatch – K9) ~ Gender: Female ~ Age: 22 years (looks to be in her mid teens) ~ Detailed Class(es): Frost Death Knight ~ Titles of any sort: Conqueror (IG), the Chilly Grave Robber (RP) ~ Chosen Professions: A tinkerer from her living days – Engineering and Mining (Also knows First Aid, though she rarely uses it) ~ Wealth status: Fairly wealthy, though she tends not to brag about it since she is a typical paranoid goblin. ~ Jobs of any sort: '''Self entitled grave robber, if you can call that a viable job. '''RELATIONS, ETC. ~ Place of birth: Kezan possibly (her time before being sent to Northrend is a bit foggy) ~ Current home(s): She roams from place to place, wherever there is a graveyard to loot and will likely stick around till she is no longer welcome or has stolen all the good corpses. ~ Relationships, past or present: She considers herself to be a bit of a player and a tease but no real relationships worth mentioning in her books. ~ Involvement with any associations, guilds, or militias: K9 – she was a part of this task force before her death in the frozen waste U F O S – Though she is mostly a free agent now, she gets most of her odd jobs from this business group. ~ Known family members, and their relation to the character: When trying to think on her family now... it’s all a bit foggy. ~ Non-family members of note(Includes pets): Hot Pockets – A little frostwyrm whelp that she found once she was brought back to unlife and is one of the only things in Azeroth and beyond she will tell all her secrets to. Good thing it cannot speak but it seems to enjoy listening to her insane ramblings while drooling in bit in the process. D.P. – An oversized death pony she managed to steal before booking it out of the Scourge, seems to know full well that he is much bigger than his rider. Chillins – Her frostwyrm or at least she likes to ramble on sometimes about having one, though at the moment there seems to be no real indication of actually owning one. ~ Any enemies, villains, or rivals, and how did this come to be: Basically anyone who catches her in the act of corpse stealing. PERSONALITY ~ General happiness, 1-10: 2 – A very uppity little goblin though to an insanely mischievous degree. ~ Social level 1-10: 3 – She is pretty social though her odd behaviour tends to scare everyone else around her away. ~ Reaction to Horde: 'Playfully deceptive until her ruse is figured out. '~ Reaction to Alliance: Gleefully aggressive as she feels she would be missing out on all the fun if she didn’t spill the blood of any Alliance member she comes across. ~ Reaction to Neutral Groups: Is a bit indifferent when she encounters them though mostly she tends to side with her cruel conscience. ~ Any exceptions to these: None that she can recall. ~ Archetype: 'The morbidly loony thief. '~ Distinctive personality traits: Cheerful, troublesome, childish. ~ General reaction upon meeting a stranger of the same faction: Friendly though in a creepy way. ~ Defining flaws/quirks: She is definitely off her rocker, and loyal to her kind’s ideals as she is pretty greedy and selfish though there is a naivety to her. ~ Greatest Enjoyments: 'Stealing, Kaja Kola and the distant idea of a ghoul-run circus or theme park. '~ Fears and hates: Being caught (overly paranoid about it and will do anything to keep that from happening), things catching her by surprise and people trying to steal from her. ~ 1 Optimist, 10 Pessimist, 1-10: 2 – In all her giddy glory. APPEARANCE ~ Facial appearance(Includes hair): Carries an eerily perma-wide grin stretched maybe farther than it ever should naturally, exposing the sharpened and discolored teeth crammed inside her mouth. Her lips frost bitten to the point of carrying a chilled hue to match the tips of her ears and pointed, up-turned nose. Her frosty tinted locks are mostly tied up behind her in a tangled knot, the rest that make up her bangs pined together with a skull clasp frozen to them and managing to cover the ‘good side’ of her face. The other side is to say the least... is far worse in condition, being completely stripped down to the dry bone around a hollowed out eye socket. ~ Skin color and appearance: A pale icy tone that easily shows off the vein-work just below the flesh’s surface, inking her skin with deep blue lines all along her stubby form. Her body sustained in a state of frozen over undeath that makes her very cold to the touch even when wearing thick plated armor, a fleshy chunk taken out of her left arm though not the biggest mark of her demise, that would be the gaping hole left in her back, the exposed bones left in their shattered state though frozen in place by the ice that forms within to keep her ribs and spine intact giving her a stiff series of movements, the muffled sound of ice breaking and slowly reforming any time she bends her back. ~ General body build: A little bit on the boney side and 38lbs ~ Armor of choice: 'Tier 8 (or for right now Saronite plated Death Knight Soldier gear) '~ Additional trinkets or items carried: A string of old and worn whistles, each varying in size and appearance with a label attached; ‘Stinky, blinky, bonky, etc...’. A pair of whirring engineer goggles, said by her to contain mystical powers of all-sight… or something. The right lens heavily scratched and cracked, making it very hard to see though while the other lens is left in perfect condition which is unfortunate since there is little use for it and because of this she wears them a bit crooked along her head (so the unused lens rests right above the empty eye stocket). ABILITIES ~ The specialization of their class (Beastmaster Hunter, Frost Mage, etc.): 'Hungering cold, Army of the Dead, Howling Blast. '~ Combat style: Is not much of a fighter, even for someone wielding such a big weapon most of the time even for her size... she’d rather use it to dig up graves. ~ Mastery of their class: Unstable ~ Pre-prime, in their prime, or post-prime: Hard to really determine from her age to her current condition. ~ Prefered weapon: A dulled down and mud caked board sword or polearm. ~ Special abilities or unusual skills: Her strange fascination with corpses and collecting them may be considered interesting to some. HISTORY ~ Birth scenario: This part of her memory is all but a blur to her, but is she always more than willing to tell this tale of origin with the upmost enthusiasm. III: the Frozen Throne – Even at such a young age she knew full well what she was always meant to be; a Sapper. Obsessed with explosives and their destructive nature, hoping that when her time came and all her training would be paid off she would manage to leave one massive crater along Azeroth’s surface in her wake. of Warcraft ''– Finally the day arrived when she would be sent out to do the job she was born to do it seems, sent out towards the Frozen North with a small scouting expedition to discover the fate of those humans that were seen travelling to these lands. Unfortunately she got a bit too excited when it was time to show them all she had worked for, and what was supposed to be an easy target such as the watch tower she directed to blow up turned out to be an over achievement on her part... blowing her sky high mere feet away from the base of the tower and off far away from her destiny to take a harsh landing against a jagged mountain side where she remained frozen against its peak. An unplanned grave she was forced to accept... or so she thought. ''Crusade ''– Spent this time still dead and stuck against the mountain she had launched herself into. ''of the Lich King ''– As the Scourge forces began to amass to prepare for the coming invasion their king calling out for any that could be dragged back to unlife across his chilling realm. This also included the little Sapper who upon reawakening suffered from a sever amount of brain rot and freezing, causing her to go a bit batty which of course made her hard to control for any specific tasks. Eventually her ‘superiors’ grew tired of her shinanigans and they sought to toss her into a local settlement to wreak havoc if even just a little to the forces gathering to defeat them. Stowing away on one of the Alliance ships heading back to the Eastern Kingdoms after finding out there were hardly any heaping amounts of what she was suddenly looking for she made her way deeper into the continent once she arrived in search of something. ''Cataclysm ''– Eventually her mindless travels lead her to the Light’s Hope Chapel where she was but a mildly annoying thorn in the Argent’s side, not really knowing what to do with her since she quickly claimed herself to be a knight of the Edon Blade when they asked her. Yet she always seemed to cause trouble... attempting to steal bodies from their honoured graveyard. Finally fed up with her she they shipped her off to Orgrimmar for the new Warchief to deal with, though before that could happen she quickly hurried on out of the capital and into Azshara to Bilgewater Harbor since then where she could continue her collecting while finding a boss to give her something to do between corpse snatchings. '''PROS AND CONS' ~ What is appealing about them to others?: She can be entertaining... sometimes. ~ What is unappealing about them to others?: More often than not she is a creature of instability, usually resulting in destructive situations. '''~ Their preferred stance on the battlefield: '''Not very good no matter where you place her, but she will at least try to do something to cause damage to those around her, be they friend or foe... maybe if one strapped another barrel of explosives to her again she would do better. Category:Characters Category:Horde Characters